Naruto: Stop Rewind Play
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "I have faith in your ability to make a bad situation worse!" "Wow...Kakashi raised his voice, Obito." "Damn. I just lost the bet to you, Madoka." "...You two..." "Crap. He is pissed! RUN UCHIHA!" "Right behind you, Inuzuka!" -OC-


**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a fine day in Konoha, Namikaze Minato thought as he walked towards the meeting place where his genin squad waited. All was right with the world today...is what he thought before he arrived to see the two boys of the team in another verbal match with the only female edging them on. Face meet palm he thought with a fond if not already tired smile, "Hello you three."

Inuzuka Madoka paused her cheering hearing her sensei before sharing a look with Toshizo, "Oh sensei is here." Holding her arms out, Toshizo gave a bark and in a flash of white and fluff the nin-dog was in her arms as she gave a fanged grin, "Yo."

Kakashi and Obito both paused before slowly looking over to their sensei. Damn they got caught again! They would be lectured.

"Do I really need to teach you both another lesson which will result in two things…." Minato held up one finger with a stern expression, "Both of you bruised and sore." He then held up a second finger, "Second will of course be Madoka and myself lecturing on teamwork." Glancing at Madoka he couldn't help but sigh as she was just staring at Kakashi's hair, "Madoka…?"

"…Dude how much gel do you use?"

The three men of the team could only gaze at her blankly. Did she do this on purpose or was she a bit …not right in the head?

Minato sighed, "And obviously I need to give Madoka another lecture on attention spans. Seriously, guys."* they have been a team for almost four months now and it was still a bit hectic. They've already had twenty D-Rank missions and to him they were not ready for C-Rank.

After receiving their mission which turned out to be babysitting—the little kid in question was three year old Uchiha Itachi cousin to Obito.

* * *

"Minato-kun thank you! Kushina and I have a shopping day so this is really wonderful!" Mikoto gave a smile to her best friends husband before grabbing her bag and giving Itachi a kiss on the cheek, "Be good…cousin Obito is here.

Holding his teddy bear, Itachi gave a small nod to his mother before peering up at the three genin with a curious expression, "Obito-nii…"

It was then Madoka let out a squeal (she would so be teased later for it) as she stared at the little Uchiha before scooping him in a hug, "Oh! Obito! He is just adorable!" nuzzling her cheek against the little Itachi she giggled.

Itachi hugged back around Madoka's neck as much as he could, light flush on his little cheeks, "…Itachi…" he introduced softly as he peered.

"Inuzuka Madoka."

Kakashi felt a slight headache coming on as he watched their normally very loud, boyish female teammate cuddling the young kid. Turning to Obito he gave a bodily twitch at the expression, "Oi…"

"Itachi! Stop hugging her like that!"

Minato exchanged looks with Kakashi as they watched the events unfold; both cringed as Toshizo gave a bark and bite Obito right on the ass. It was then they learned…never try to get in the way of Madoka and Itachi bonding time. It will result in a bite to the ass.

After the first two hours Minato had left to get the missing ingredients to cook dinner with, leaving Obito, Kakashi, and Madoka in charge of Itachi.

Currently Itachi was beating Kakashi in a game of Go, while sitting on Madoka's lap. And with one final move he had won, "I win."

"Pft…beaten by a three year old." Obito who sat next to Kakashi nudged him in the shoulder with an amused smile.

"You lost too, Obito."

"Ack! Shhhh Madoka!"

Itachi glanced between the three a bit curious before tilting his head back to peer at Madoka, "…Dinner?"

"Ah! Okay! Kakashi you stay here with Itachi! Obito lets go start some dinner."

It was then Kakashi entered a staring contest with Itachi unsure what to do. This was a bit awkward for him…why did Madoka have to leave him in charge of this brat?

"…" Itachi gazed up at Kakashi with a slight dazed expression before holding his hand out, "…Thank…you…" grasping Kakashi's index finger with his small hand he gave a little eye smile.

It was then Kakashi figured this kid wasn't so bad…like other ones. Though he already had a killer grip.

* * *

All the while Madoka and Obito were peering around the doorway from kitchen to the living room. The two shared a grin at the cute scene before they took a picture and scurried back into the kitchen. This was going to be a real keeper.

Obito blinked a bit as he watched Madoka shuffle about the kitchen, "Can I Help?" moving over he yelped as his hand was swatted with a wooden spoon. Placing his now red hand to his mouth, tears in the corner of his eyes glared at his female teammate.

"No. Last time you made the pot melt." Madoka gave the goggle wearing Uchiha boy a look as Toshizo gave a bark that was almost like a snigger of sorts. Waving the spoon around, Madoka pointed to the doorway, "Go play with Itachi-chan and Kakashi."

"But I want to learn how to cook!"

"...Got a girl you like?"

"E-eh!"

"Knew it. Fine. Just don't touch anything-OBITO I JUST SAID DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Madoka groaned and dragged her palm down her face. The young Inuzuka clan member shook her head at the sight of her partner Toshizo was even whiter than before as Obito was covered in flour as well, "...Idiot."

"Ahahaha..." Obito gave a nervous smile which turned into a slightly hororfied one as his little cousin was in the kitchen now taking a picture, "Ack!"

Kakashi actually looked a bit amused (Despite the mask) as he stood with his arms crossed, "...Nice one, idiot." glancing at Madoka, the young scarecrow raised an eyebrow before moving over, "...I'll help."

A bit suprised by this Madoka eyed Kakashi suspiciously, "...Okay..." glancing at Itachi, she practically melted again, "Help Obito and Toshizo?" biting her bottom lip to supress a squee as she watched Itachi practically drag his older cousin out with Toshizo following, she snorted and elbowed Kakashi.

A grunt was given in responce as he glanced at his teammate from the corner of his eyes. How would he ever stay sane with teammates like Inzuka Madoka and Uchiha Obito he would never know...well at least Toshizo was cute. He did love dogs.

"...Your expression tells me...that I'm being compared to a dog."

"..."

"Silence confirms it. Bastard."

* * *

**A/N**

****So I had this up in the past...shared it with **Silver Queen**. She came up with the whole "Re-teach Madoka" part. Haven't spoken to her in a while so I'm sad. But anyways...we talked about how there are alot of Uchiha and Hyuga OCs. So I decided to make an Inuzuka and a Yamanaka...who was in another fic. That...I deleted tee hee. Well for those who review/favorite/alert thanks alot!

Please feel free to be critical with me too. Just don't like say:This fic is horrible!

And then continue to review each chapter that will come out. I mean why keep reading or reviewing if you think it is crap? O-O


End file.
